1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial tree, and more particularly to an adjustable trunk for a Christmas tree that can be adjusted in height.
2. Description of Related Art
Large Christmas trees are important decorations for celebrating Christmas and for displaying Christmas ornaments in many markets and stores to attract customer's attention. A conventional trunk for a large, artificial Christmas tree is simply comprise a base and a pole mounted on the stand. Multiple branches are attached to the pole to form the Christmas tree. However, the pole cannot be extended or retracted so that the Christmas tree is not convenient to assemble or disassemble.
To overcome the shortcoming of the conventional trunk for the artificial Christmas tree described, an adjustable trunk is provided. The present invention mitigates or obviates the disadvantages of the conventional trunk.